starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Биты
* АалагарыBetrayal * Й'биты |members=*Фигрин Д'ан и «Тональные узлы» * Хериан И'нгреX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess * ДжинкинсStar Wars: Starfighter * Тал К'сарЛабиринт зла * Улаха КоурAgents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * РаппапорПоследний приказ * Унау Онаро * Дус Эвертон * Фабизан * Ф'тонЗвёздные войны: Генерал Гривус * Дарт ТенебрусStar Wars: Darth Plagueis * Таллеус ТарнVortex * Дарт Венамис }} Биты ( ) — высокоразвитая гуманоидная раса, результат многолетнего улучшения породы. Их удлиненный череп предназначен для того, чтобы вмещать гипертрофированный мозг. Отделы головного мозга, отвечающие за логическое мышление, у битов развиты превосходно, а вот те, что отвечают за эмоции и инстинкты, например агрессию и страх, находятся в зачаточном состоянии. Биты были мирным, высоко продвинутым видом, родом с планеты Клак'дор VII. Полностью адаптированные к цивилизованному, высокотехнологичному образу жизни, биты были найдены по всей галактике на всех уровнях общества — в первую очередь, как инженеры, ученые, интеллектуалы, консультанты и музыканты. Биология и внешний вид Биты были краниоподами с бледно-розовой, желтой, или (редко) зеленой кожей, большими головами, большими глазами без век, без пальцев на ногах и длинными пальцами на руках. Их большой палец и мизинец были полностью противопоставлены. Внутренние системы, которыми бит отличается от большинства гуманоидов, включают лишь одно легкое, а выдыхает он через кожу. Биты также не имели надлежащего носа — вместо этого, весьма чувствительные органы обоняния были спрятаны в кожных лоскутах на щеках. Другие чувства битов были также остры. Биты чувствовали тональные качества звука, а также, как и другие расы, воспринимали цвета.We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale Их глаза, такие же большие, как и у механуунов, были в состоянии сосредоточиться на 0,07 по шкале Gandok''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев, и они могли видеть микроскопические детали на близлежащих объектах, но были чрезвычайно близорукими. Интересным побочным эффектом от их невероятного восприятия был эффект воздействия на них звуковых гранат, или крикунов. Он вызывал взрыв их головы.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Кроме того, биты имели высокую ловкость рук, которые помогали манипулировать мелкими инструментами, хотя их физическое мастерство с грубой моторикой было только среднее. Биты не испытывали потребности во сне. Вместо этого, они как бы проскальзывали в светло-медитативный транс, что позволило им получать как можно больше отдыха в течение четырех часов, когда как другим видам требовалось восемь. В этом трансе биты были почти полностью осведомлены о том, что делается вокруг. Репродуктивные органы битов атрофировались с течением времени под влиянием участков мозга, регулирующих такие импульсы. Таким образом, биты не могли воспроизводится естественно, а полагались на концепции искусственной беременности. Пары заносили генетический материал в компьютер Службы спаривания для анализа в отношении перспективных родителей. Взаимные дети были созданы из генетического материала от двух родителей, который был взят, оплодотворен и выращен в течение года. История Биты были одной из самых древних цивилизаций в галактике, с историей, насчитывающей миллионы лет. Эта древность получила уважение в определенных кругах, например среди Гри, которые уважали их больше, чем другие, «младшие» виды. Их общество было высоко регламентировано во всем, от выбора партнера до политического руководства, и контролировалось сложными компьютерными программами. Став легкодоступными для Галактической Республики около 5500 ДБЯ, биты с молниеносной скоростью распространились по Римманскому торговому маршруту, двигались по галактике к моменту Великая война ситов, так как их родной мир был частью пространства значительно изученого республикой в то время. Считаясь частью цивилизованного галактике во время Гражданской Войны Джедаев, родной мир битов был расположен в пространстве, контролируемом Новой Империей ситов во время Тёмного века республики, хотя это не было непосредственно связанно с империей.Иллюстрированный атлас Когда Республика восстанавливается после Руусанской реформации, биты получили голос в Галактическом Сенате, получив место в здании Сената на Корусанте. thumb|280px|Многие биты были отличными музыкантами. Около 300 ДБЯ,Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа города-государства Нозо и Веогар занимались массовой гражданской войной с использованием биологического оружия, из-за патентных прав на новой гипердвигатель. Последствия Нозо-Веогарской войны уничтожили экосистему Клак'дора VII и искалечив промышленный потенциал битов, заставляя их отступить в герметичные города и полагаться на импортные товары и оборудование, чтобы держать функционирования их общества. Й'биты, подвид битов, произошли от битов, генетический код был изменен в связи с последствиями в случае биологической атаки на Нозо. Эти «призраки битов» переселены на Клак'дор IV и разработали свои собственные общества, несколько отойдя от тенденций битов. Война также принесла сильную пацифистскую полосу в культуру битов, избрание членов Сената, которые настаивали на галактическом разоружении. В то время они пытались сохранить нейтралитет во время сепаратистского кризиса, битов были в конечном счете принудили к поддержке Конфедерации Независимых Систем против Республики, лидером Конфедерации графом Дуку. Войны клонов и восход Галактической Империи сделали битам неловкие условий в остальной части галактики, причем большинство битов предпочитало переждать темные времена в герметичных городах Клак'дора VII. После окончания Войны клонов, биты не сопротивлялсь Империи, а предложили свою техническую экспертизу на службу Имперской военной машины. Биты были в ужасе от империи, однако, были одними из первых видов, подлежащих освобождению Новой Республикой от власти Эриаду в 5 ПБЯ. Биты не выходили полностью из своей изоляции до 8 ПБЯ, но вышли вскоре после того, как напаны были приняты в галактическое общество. Мир битов был оплотом Республики во время кампании Трауна, и продолжает им оставаться, чтобы избежать вторжения юужань-вонгов. Биты в галактике 190px|left|thumb|[[Дарт Тенебрус.]] Будучи пацифистами после разорения своей родины во время Нозо-Веогарской войны, многие биты работали инженерами, аналитиками данных или в других интеллектуальных профессиях. Другие использовали свой интеллект, природные технические навыки и ловкость, чтобы работать в преступном мире. Многие биты работали в персонале кантин, так как бармены в битском обществе пребывали на положении, соответствующим во многом рангу священника в других культурах. Развед-квартирмейстерами для Имперской разведки во времена холодной войны были биты, размещенные на имперском флоте. В то же время, Унау Ахаро был битом рыцарем-джедаем во время эскалации войны между Республикой и Империей ситхов. Слух битов, таких как Фигрин Д'ан и «Тональные узлы», группа в кантине Мос Айсли около 0 ДБЯ, позволял им быть прекрасными музыкантами. Биты имели давнюю традицию посылать своих чувствительных к Силе членов присоединиться в орден джедаев, таких как, джедай Aхаро во время холодной войны, Ф'тон служил мастером-джедаем во время Войн клонов и джедаем генералом в Великой Армии Республики. Многие другие биты служили ордену джедаев в качестве консулов на протяжении многих лет: некоторые из них, по слухам, выжили после Великого истребления джедаев, скрывая на своей родине. Не все чувствительные к Силе биты, однако, служили джедаями. Руджесс Ном был принят в качестве члена Ордена ситхов и в конце концов назвался Дарт Тенебрус. В 67 ДБЯ, в то время как Тенебрус и его ученик Дарт Плэгас были на планете Бал'демник, Плэгас убил бита, заявив, что он планировал свергнуть Правило двух, установить собственный порядок, что бы остаться на тысячу лет во главе его. За кулисами Биты были первоначально называны «Сикму»,Cantina Roll-Call: Shedding Light on Some Alien Aliases что является фонетической анаграммой английского слова «music» — музыка. Костюмы битов видели в Новой надежде были сделаны Дугом Бесвиком. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент» * «Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution» * «Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 2: Гибнущий мир» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 1» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 2» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * * * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * «Конец игры» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 14: Посланники на Маластар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 18: Посланники на Маластар, часть 6» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 42: Обряд посвящения, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Starfighter: Crossbones» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 46: Честь и долг, часть 1» * * * * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * * * * * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14» * «Цестусский обман» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4» * * «The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Dorumaa's Children» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * * * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * * * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * * * * «Darth Vader and Son» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * * * * * «Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Герои в бегах'' * «Perfect Evil» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Vader's Quest 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 24: Расклад идиота, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * * * «Честь негодяев» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * «The Abduction» * * * * * * «Тени Империи» * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Дух Татуина» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * ''Children of the Jedi'' * «Murder in Slushtime» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Щит лжи» * «Jade Solitaire» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * ''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Империя Одного, часть 3» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * * * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * * «Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center» Источники * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «The Kathol Outback» * * «Pirates & Privateers» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Антология рас» * «Полная антология рас» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Галактика интриг» * ''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance» }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Биты Категория:Расы Внешнего Кольца Категория:Расы (Б) Категория:Разумные расы